The Telecommunications Act of 1996, passed on Feb. 1, 1996, was the first significant revision to the Communications Act of 1934. Section 251 of the Act of 1996 stated that each local exchange carrier had a duty not to prohibit and not to impose unreasonable or discriminatory conditions or limitations on the resale of its telecommunications services. For instance, local exchange carriers had a duty to offer for resale at wholesale rates any communications service that the carrier provides at retail to subscribers who are not telecommunications carriers and not to prohibit and not to impose unreasonable or discriminatory conditions or limitations on the resale of such telecommunications service. In this regard, there is a need for a system for accommodating the resale of a carrier's telecommunications services.